


Nostalgia

by Corbella0417



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't have many tags for this one sorry., First Drarry fic I've ever written., Harry and Draco have pets, M/M, Teacher!Harry, teacher!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: Harry and Draco are both going to be teaching at Hogwarts. Once at the school they remember the good and the bad on their first night.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that was posted on an amazing facebook page called Drarry: fanart and fanfiction. 
> 
> Please forgive me if this is a little rough or doesn't flow very well. This is my first ever Drarry fic and I've been fighting a long span of writer's block.

Harry woke up to find he was alone in their bedroom. Draco's side of the bed was empty. The sheets were cold as he reached over and looking at the clock he saw it was only half past five. Draco liked to be up early but this was unusual even for him.

With a small yawn he climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe. The apartment was silent except for the sound of the clock ticking softly on the wall. Padfoot's bed was empty as well and as he walked out of the room he saw there was no sign of Albus either. They must be with Draco.

Sure enough, he found the three of them curled up on the couch together. Draco was leaning back against the arm, his legs crisscrossed in front of him while Padfoot took up most of the space, his head resting on Draco's lap. Albus was lying on the top of the couch, purring softly while Draco pet him distractedly.

Harry watched them for a moment before slowly making his way into the room. Padfoot wagged his tail but otherwise didn't move and Draco didn't seem to notice him.

"Draco?" The other man was still staring into space so Harry got closer, resting his hand gently on Draco's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Draco jumped at the touch, twisting his head to the side to see who was there. When he saw it was Harry though he relaxed immediately and smiled. "What are you doing up?" He made the dog move so Harry could join him. With the extra room Draco scooted over so Harry could sit behind him. They snuggled close, Draco leaned sideways against Harry's chest while Harry's arms came up to wrap around him. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he chuckled.

Draco shrugged and nuzzled his cheek against Harry's chest. "I couldn't sleep."

"Are you nervous about going back?"

"Yes and no." Draco knew that everything would be fine. The Dark Lord had been gone for years and thanks to Harry he no longer had to deal with the Aurors or his past. But he was still a little worried. He hadn't been back to the school since the Battle and now he was going to be teaching there. What if he was horrible? What if the parents decided they didn't want an ex-Death Eater teaching their children? What would happen if-?

"Hey..." Harry tilted Draco's head up with his fingers. "Look at me Draco." Draco looked up at him slowly and when their eyes met he could see the worry and love in those green eyes. "It's going to be fine."

"But what if I'm no good at this? What if they don't want me to-?"

"It will be FINE, Draco. You're going to be an amazing teacher and if anyone has a problem with you being there then they can shove it. You're amazing at potions and any student there will be lucky to have you."

Draco smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him. It was chaste, just a small touch of lips but the meaning behind it was felt by both of them. "Thank you," he whispered as he slid his arms underneath Harry to hold him close. Harry didn't respond but he felt the small kiss that Harry placed on the top of his head, his fingers combing softly through his hair.

After another few minutes Draco finally yawned. It was hard enough that it made Harry laugh a little. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Draco climbed off of him and they held hands as they made their way back to the bedroom.

"Padfoot...Albus....come on," Harry called. The soft patter of paws could be heard on the wood floor and a few seconds later both animals were coming into the room.

Harry slid his robe off and laid it over the chair by the bed. They slid under the covers and Harry immediately pulled Draco to him, his arms pulling him against his chest as he rested his head under Harry's chin. The foot of the bed dipped heavily and before either one of them could say anything Padfoot was on their legs, his heavy body making it impossible to move. With a little adjustment they finally got the dog to a more suitable position, while Albus quietly purred on the floor. It didn't take long for them to fall back asleep.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked as he turned from the mirror to present himself to Draco. "How do I look?" The other man looked him over appreciatively, his eyes taking in the messy hair and the new robes he had bought.

"You look very handsome! But I think you should do something with your hair," he laughed. Harry's hair was always a mess. It frustrated Harry to no end but Draco found it adorable. Not that he would ever admit that to Harry.

Harry groaned and turned back to the mirror as he tried to flatten his hair down once more. "I already tried! I used the spell you showed me and I even tried some of your products but it just won't stay down!"

Draco chuckled as he pulled Harry's arms away and grabbed his shoulders. "Turn around and let me see."

Harry stood still as he let Draco try to tame his ever wild hair, watching his face as he concentrated on what he was doing. Looking at Draco now he realized how much he had grown up over the years. How much they both had. 

"Do you remember what it was like when you first came here? What it felt like when you first walked through those big doors for the first time?"

Draco stilled for a moment as the memories came back to him. But he quickly resumed his work as he spoke. "Of course I do. Like it happened yesterday." He grinned before continuing, "I also remember a certain 'Golden Boy' refusing to be my friend before he even knew me."

Harry winced as he thought back to when they first me. "I am sorry for that. I should have tried harder to get to you know. But in all fairness....you were kind of a git."

Draco chuckled as he finished what he was doing and pulled back to look at his handiwork. "Well I have to agree with you there. I was a bit pompous back then wasn't I?"

"A bit?" Harry laughed as Draco smacked his arm.

Draco turned him so that he was facing the mirror. "Take a look. I did what I could but your hair has a mind of its own."

Harry grinned as he looked himself over. It was still sticking up a little in the back like his Dad's hair always did but at least now he didn't look like he'd just rolled out of bed. "Wow that looks nice! Thank you."

Draco pulled him backwards so that Harry's back was pressed against his chest and he could rest his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Alright, that's enough nostalgia for one night. Are you ready to go meet your newest set of fans Golden Boy?"

Harry rolled his eyes but he was grinning when they separated. "Let's do it."

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The Great Hall was just as big as they remembered and just as loud. The students from second year to seventh year were already seated at their assigned tables and talking excitedly amongst themselves. A few small snippets of conversations could be heard here and there which made them chuckle.

Harry spotted Headmistress McGonagall as they walked toward the large teachers table. She stood up from her chair and came toward them. Her mouth was set in a tight line but her eyes were filled with mirth.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. If someone had told me the two of you would be teaching here I don't think I would have believed them!"

The two men grinned at her as Harry and then Draco pulled her into a tight hug. "It's nice to see you too Headmistress."

She looked them both over and nodded to herself. "Well, you certainly look the part! But do try to stay out of trouble this time." Only a small corner of her mouth twitched up but they knew that she was just giving them a hard time.

"We'll try to remain on our best behavior," Draco said while Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"I guess we'll see won't we? You boys better find your seats,” she replied as she gestured to the Sorting Hat sitting on its stool. “The Sorting will begin momentarily." 

After another small hug they both moved on and sat down. Harry was next to Hagrid who happily filled him in on his summer and the new lesson plan he had for his class. Harry was very grateful that he no longer had Care of Magical Creatures. And while he agreed the class should have fun, inwardly he was cringing. He wouldn't be surprised is Madam Pomfrey stayed busy this year. 

While Harry was busy talking, Draco spoke to the two women seated next to him. They were both new to teaching as well. Professor Bright he learned was there to teach Astronomy and Draco quickly found her very interesting. Professor Waters on the other hand was there to teach History of Magic. It seemed that Professor Binns had finally been talked into retirement and they had hired her to take over his class. Draco tried his best to stay interested as she talked but she seemed almost as boring as Binns. 

Thankfully he was saved from any more dull conversation with her in the form of the Headmistress rising from her chair and announcing that the sorting was about to start. The room quieted within a few seconds as everyone turned their eyes to the large doors. With a groan they were pushed open, revealing a group of nervous looking eleven year olds as they followed the adult guiding them. The shock and awe that showed on their faces was clear as they glanced up to the enchanted ceiling and watched the candles float silently above their heads. There were a few whispers here and there from the students already seated at the tables but the for the most part it was silent. None of the first years made a peep as they walked up to where the Sorting Hat was waiting. 

After a brief wait the Sorting Hat seemed to come to life all by itself. It stood straight and tall, and even though it didn’t have eyes the children still felt as though it was looking right at them. Suddenly it bounced where it sat and with a deep breath began to sing. 

 

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,   
But don’t judge on what you see,   
I’ll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all.   
There’s nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can’t see,   
So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring nerve and chivalry,   
Set Gryffindor’s apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuff’s are true,   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you’re a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin,   
Where you’ll meet your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means,   
To achieve their ends.   
So put me on!   
Don’t be afraid!   
And don’t get in a flap!   
You’re in safe hands, though I have none,   
FOR I’M A THINKING CAP!”

 

When the song was completed the person who led them into the Great Hall stepped forward and held up the list of names. One by one each of them was called to the stool and had the Sorting Hat was placed on their heads. The Hat spoke a few of them as it went through their minds to figure out which House they belonged to. For some of the other children it knew much like it had for Draco, a simple touch. 

Harry thought back to when he had been sorted as a first year. He had been utterly terrified at the thought of being placed into Slytherin. But after their talk he was sorted into Gryffindor. There were times though when he wondered what his life would have been like if he had been placed into Slytherin instead. 

Once the sorting was over and the Hat and its stool were collected and removed from the room Headmistress McGonagall stood to get everyone’s attention. “Good evening everyone,” she began as all conversations ceased and the students looked up at her. “There are few rules and additions to the school that should be announced before we begin the feast. First, is that the third floor corridor is off limits to EVERYONE. The same rule applies to the Forbidden Forest. Secondly, there will be no use of magic on another student. Anyone who is caught breaking these rules will lose points for their House and receive a punishment. ” 

She looked around the room and once she knew that they all understood she continued. “I would also like to welcome a few new teachers to the staff. Professor Bright will be teaching Astronomy and Professor Water’s will be taking the place of Professor Binns for History of Magic.” The last word was drowned out as the older students broke into a loud applause. Many of the teachers had to stifle their laughter as the Headmistress tried to get control of the room. Tight lipped, she was finally able to continue. “We will also be welcoming Professor’s Malfoy and Potter as your new Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.” The room exploded into cheers and claps and Harry felt himself blush as they called out his name. Once the room settled down they were finally allowed to dig in and enjoy the feast. They all ate hungrily, stuffing themselves on hearty turkey legs, wings, and many other foods and sweets. 

After everyone was finished they were dismissed to their dorms. The students followed their Head Boy or Girl to the staircases while the teachers exited the side door behind their table. Draco teased Harry all the way to their room, crying out the name ‘Golden Boy’ until Harry pushed him against the wall and kissed him so he would shut up. 

When they arrived at their room they were greeted by their animals. Padfoot knocking Draco to the floor as he covered in face in giant dog kisses. Harry laughed at him until Draco pulled him down next to him so Padfoot could lick him as well. 

They finally pushed the dog off of them and headed to the bathroom so they could clean up and change into their pajamas. 

”What?” Draco asked as he climbed into bed. 

“Nothing.” Harry shook his head but he couldn’t get the rid of the smile on his face. 

Draco pulled Harry to him and snuggled up against his back. “Come on…tell me. What is it?” 

“I’m just… I’m glad we’re here. Together.” He turned in Draco’s arms so they could look at each other. “After the Battle and everything that happened after, I didn’t know what was going to happen or what I would do. But now I have you and I’m back at the one place I can really call home.” 

Draco’s heart beat a little faster at Harry’s words and he leaned down to kiss him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry scooted closer and laid his head on Draco’s chest as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering what type of cat/dog the boys had here you go: 
> 
> Padfoot is a black lab that Harry named after his Godfather Sirius.   
> Albus is a black cat Draco named after Dumbledore. 
> 
> I know that the books/movies show Draco as really disliking Dumbledore but I personally believe he had a lot of respect for him even though he didn't always show it.


End file.
